


The Darkness and The Light

by black_moon12



Series: Orbitober Fanart Project [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel and demon twins, Angels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demons, Fallen Angels, Gen, Jinsoul is a twin, Olivia hye side character, Olivia is Lucifers daughter, Soul Separation, Twins, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_moon12/pseuds/black_moon12
Summary: The separation of one soul into two bodies.





	The Darkness and The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2; Demon! 
> 
> Todays fic is brought to you by a medium iced dirty chai with added pumpkin spice and Metallica to get into the demon/damnation mood. 
> 
> Enjoy!♡

Have you ever felt the moment your soul split into two? 

The agony of half your self, your personality, the darkness and light that tinged every memory, your feelings, all that you are in one body, pulled apart like the splitting of hairs. Separated into two jars like white and black marbles.

This pain is my first memory in this lifetime. 3 thousand years later I still feel it. The pain had long since turned to rage, rage at everything and everyone who led to that moment. The family members who didn't reach out when I needed them, the friends who just couldn't understand, the church that turned their backs on my agony. Now I lived in this in between. 

I have seen her before. My light that shines golden in the sun. The brightness in my black and dark heart. In her mind I have seen her staring into mirrors with a face that looks identical to mine. The same cupids bow over soft lips, the same gentle eyes, the same soft waves in her hair. The only differences lie in her hair, golden, her skin, fair and healthy from time spent in the sun. Her eyes, happy... Her whole being something I can no longer attain. Does she still remember the moment we were separated? Had she let those memories go? Did she ever think of me?

I loved and hated her. Sitting now, atop the steeple of this church, filled to the brim with humans who were like me before my death, I knew exactly what I had to do to get her,  ** _anyone_ ** to look in my direction. To save me from my rage that led to my damnation.

"Soul, I don't like this idea… the death of this many humans will bring retribution from above, not the resolution you seek from below. " Hyejoo, my companion and friend, if you could ever describe hellspawn as a friend, said from where she lay on the roof staring up at the stars. Her dark silver horns curling over her black hair and head like a crown of stardust. She looked every bit the daughter of the Morning Star before he took his fall from Elysium. Why she put up with me was a mystery.

"Lucifer said to be able to receive my full status as a demon I must have a full complete soul. You know what I have to do to get the other half of my soul back." I said, going to lay next to her on the roof. 

"How are you so sure that what you're planning to do will result in what you need? Don't you need to corrupt her? How do you corrupt an angel? They are not as simple as humans to control." She spoke nothing but the truth and I hated it. I hated that deep down whether I succeeded or not, I would always be considered an outcast in the place I was supposed to feel at home. Sighing in defeat, I closed my eyes and tuned into  _ her _ . My other half. 

_ She _ was where everything was golden and warm. The endless fields of Elysium. Paradise. The feeling of the sun's rays shining down on me, someone who hasn't felt the sun's warmth since I was human, brought only pain.  _ She  _ sat with real friends, their smiles at  _ her _ genuine and gentle. I had and would never know that gentleness from a friend. Whenever I was in  _ her  _ body I felt a small sliver of darkness in all of the sunshine. Was that me? Was she missing her other half like I missed  _ her _ ? I yearned to communicate with her.

_ 'I  _ ** _do_ ** _ miss you.' _

The voice that was like mine spoke in a whisper to me, making me jump and fall into my own body again with a start. This was the first time I had received acknowledgement from  _ her.  _ I reached out again and was met with her golden warmth reaching back. 

_ 'I'm not good for you. I'm a cloud on your sunny day.'  _ I spoke to her as she had to me. 

' _ Everything needs light and darkness. Together. You are my sister. My other half.'  _ In my mind I felt her arms wrap me in an embrace that truly felt like home. Not the outcasted home that came in Hell, and not the ghosts of old memories of home that came on Earth. This feeling of home that came with her, my twin sister, was peace. 

_ 'I want us to be together again. Can we meet?'  _ She asked, and I recoiled. The only way we could meet was in combat. Lucifer gave me that ultimatum early in my sentence in Hell. Demons and angels were not to be friends. 

Reading my reaction she drifted back and away from me.. in disappointment? She was disappointed in me. Where was she going? Was she upset with me? Or my decision to listen to the Ruler who held my soul?

_ 'We shall be together Jinsoul. Rules  _ ** _can_ ** _ be broken.'  _ And like that she was gone in my mind. I opened my eyes to the night sky, blurry with the tears that fell down my face. Hyejoo sat staring at me, waiting for me to come back to my own body like every other time I slipped away like this. 

"You met her." Was all she said, her silver white eyes scanning my face. From the top of my black hair to my blood red eyes, over my pale features and stopping at the quivering of my lips, an old crying habit from being human. "What is it like?" 

"To need something you can never have?" I wiped my eyes and stared back at her, unflinching, challenging.

"To have someone who loves you unconditionally." She spoke softly, but her words hit me with great impact.  _ She _ loved me. I had not felt that true emotion of love in 3 thousand years. And in the depths of my cold black heart I knew that she had loved me since the moment we were separated.

"Hell isn't Elysium, Jinsoul. Not every rule is made to be followed. And Earth is a perfect mix of both sin and saint." Hyejoo stood up and I followed, confused on what she meant.

"Wha-" 

"You need your sister to be complete. You cannot be complete in either Hell or Elysium. So be complete together here on Earth." For someone so young to this life Hyejoo had wisdom beyond her years. 

"But what about you? I can't leave a friend." I looked down at my hands, and once again my vision blurred with tears. For a demon I grew easily attached. It was my sister's influence. 

"You will be only a snap of my fingers away. And you taught me my first day in Hell that no demons have friends!" She smiled at me and wiped my tears.

"I'm half angel, you know that." I whispered and pulled her into an embrace. "I'll miss you." 

"I will miss you too. You are the closest thing to a sister  _ I _ have in this life. But  _ you _ actually have a sister in this life. Go be with her." And with those words and a grin, she snapped her fingers and dissolved like mist in the morning sun.

Left alone on the roof, I stared out across the city going to sleep finally in these late hours of night. It was time.

\---

I sat in the pew of the church, my eyes masked to seem human, when a girl with long waves of blonde hair sat down next to me. 

Turning, I smiled and took her hand. Her face, the exact same as mine except her eyes shone blue as the ocean, smiled back. She squeezed my hand and pulled me back towards the door, out towards the city and the world beyond. Her smile towards me as we descended the steps of the church were as warm as gentle as the smiles she received from her friends. This was the right decision.

I went willingly, and in my head heard the inhuman screams from my master. The King of Hell was not happy with my decision. To him, angels could fall but no demons could ever ascend.

But I had her. She was my home, my light. I didn't belong under his thumb in the darkness.

And in the end, nothing else mattered. Light and darkness lived in the same place once more.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Every hit and kudos means so much to me you have no idea😭
> 
> Come talk to me on Twitter 🤟 @hyunjinseui


End file.
